


The Sick Rose

by foam_memory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Conflict, Dante hated V, Dante thought V killed his brother, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, More to find out..., V can't go back to Vergil, Vergil found out Dante's secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: **Already Betad**V put his cane into Urizen's chest. Nothing happened.Instead of going back to Vergil, now V was on Dante’s kill list for 'killing Vergil', like a bad joke.Whatever, his life was a joke after all. Now Vergil just had to wait until he regained his power before leaving again. He just had to live with Dante for a while. How hard could it be, right?Right?AKA:If Vergil didn't enter Dante’s life as 'Vergil', could the brothers finally understand each other?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS!!
> 
> In the game, when I saw both V and Urizen are dying, but the final Vergil is still as powerful af. I'm just like 'Dude how could it possible lol', and this work appears ;)  
> In this work, Urizen, Vergil's demon part, was basically ruined by Dante, so V had to rest to gain more power to back to Vergil.  
> But that's not what Dante saw. Think about it, for Dante, V wasn't his brother, Urizen was. So basically V killed his brother for power :o  
> Dante: A STRANGER KILLED MY BROTHER I WILL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD  
> V: What the-  
> Let's see how it goes hahaha 
> 
>   
> Ps: All the love goes to my dearest Beta @sujing for her basically saves this fic!! <3333

【 _And his dark secret love, does thy life destroy._ 】

Vergil never thought this would happen.

The illusion created by the Qliphoth was shattered like an exploded mirror. The glass flakes slowly fell, showing their reflections. Vergil glanced at the fragments uncertainly, and saw the young face reflected on them.

 _I absorbed Urizen._ Vergil opened his scrawny palm and pressed it hesitantly on his chest. _I definitely absorbed it, so why am I still like this?_

The worst part was that Vergil couldn't even feel he’d absorbed something, anything.

[Hey hey hey, V, this doesn’t look good,] Griffon murmured inside, [and it can’t be my eyes suddenly have problems, right? You really didn’t magically transform back into that big bad blue guy. You still look like someone who could die at any second.]

Vergil ignored it as always. He once again summoned the power that was supposed to be in his body, looking for his demon part. The sense of losing control made Vergil nervous, his right hand tightly grasping the cane.

He eventually found it. Urizen curled in the corner of his mind, barely breathing. [...Of course, Dante showed no mercy.] Vergil sighed inwardly. [If I hadn’t arrived in time, Urizen would be dead.]

[Hello? Excuse me? Don’t say it like you were not a crybaby who made quite a scene. That young man dragged you here, remember? You were dying too!]

[Anyway, we are stable for now.] Vergil stroked his hair and sighed again. His demon part had been ruined, so was there any possibility to recover? Vergil didn’t know. Since his fall into the Demon World, there were too many things he didn’t know and couldn’t control either.

 _Clang._ The metallic sound of something hitting the ground. _It’s Yamato_. Vergil's sensitive nerves immediately caught it. At the same time, another sound came from behind him. _Clack._

A gun had been loaded.

Vergil froze. Now his body was weak, and even were it not, the human body could hardly stand multiple gunshots. Vergil turned back without hesitation. He knew who was holding the gun.

The black of Ebony was like the symbol of a funeral.

"Who are you, V?" Dante roared. "This is what you came for, isn't it?"

Vergil glared at his brother. "Wait, what?" Nero said in utter confusion. He looked at Dante, then at Vergil. "Where's Urizen? I only saw—"

"Vergil was absorbed by him!" Dante said, his gun trembling angrily. Dante’s golden-blue eyes seemed to be immersed in blood, glowing with red light. "Damn, V, if you can’t give me any good reason right now, I swear to God..."

[We’ll die! We’ll die!] Griffon screamed in panic inwardly. [V, say something to calm him down! If he really wants to kill you, it would be easier than crushing a bug!]

Nero spared Vergil some time by desperately asking Dante for some explanation. "...V absorbed your brother? How could it be?"

[Tell him you ARE Vergil! RIGHT NOW!] Griffon was still screaming. [You can’t lie to him anymore! He will kill you! He really will!]

Vergil glared at Dante, who glared back. Dante was so angry that he could burst at any time. He gave Vergil more pressure than when they first met by just standing there. Vergil’s weak body was terrified, and he found it hard to breathe.

But, no, he didn't want to tell Dante the truth. [...That’s useless, trust me,] Vergil said to Griffon. [The name ‘Vergil’ is not a cure for everything. I know him. If I tell the truth, he will tear me to pieces.]

[He’s your brother, V, isn’t he? Is that not enough reason for him to at least spare your life?! Oh my god, how sick is your family?]

[‘Family’ does not apply to us,] Vergil thought coldly. [Not to the blood of Sparda.]

"What? Forgot how to speak?" Dante hissed. When he was serious, Dante was quite a threat. Even Nero shut his mouth to see how this would go. "Or should I tear your mouth apart for you to say something? Oh, trust me baby, I’d be happy to do it."

Another reason he didn't want to tell Dante was because Vergil didn't want his brother to know this fragile body was actually ‘Vergil’.

He knew he shouldn’t hold on to his pride anymore. After all, it was he who’d asked Dante to solve Urizen’s case in the first place. However, using the name ‘V’ was one thing, and using the name ‘Vergil’ was another. If he told Dante this weak, skinny and trembling body actually belonged to Vergil, the expression on his brother's face would be enough to kill him.

[Isn’t it a little bit too late for this shit?! What did you say to that young man? You even had a fucking _counseling_ with that demon named Trish!] Griffon denied. [It’s not a secret anymore, V! Better tell him yourself before anyone else does!]

...Ah, because Vergil had thought he wouldn't make it at that time. As for Trish, it had purely been an irrational impulse because of her similarity to... This was exactly the reason why Vergil didn’t like humanity.

 _No,_ Vergil decided. _I will not tell Dante the truth_. If he died because of this decision, Vergil would take it to the grave.

"...Don't worry, my friends," Vergil said at last, taking a step forward. He lowered himself and picked up the Yamato. "I do not hold any…malice. I just want to take back what’s mine."

"You are not the only one who was attacked, Nero," Vergil added calmly, though his back was covered with cold sweat. He really hated this weak body. "Urizen, Vergil, no matter what name you want to call this demon... He took away my power, which is the reason why I am so weak right now."

"LIAR," Dante howled, "Vergil NEVER steals. He only takes what belongs to him."

"I'm afraid what I said is true, Dante. He was quite...weak at that time. I guess you saw it too, Nero." Vergil looked at Nero, hoping to get the young hunter’s support. "I believe some terrible things happened to him, so he had to do this…to stay alive."

Nero seemed to be persuaded, while Dante still aimed his gun at Vergil.

"I don't believe anything you say," Dante said fiercely. "You were using us all this time. Don't expect me to believe any word you say."

[Oh, please, this guy is unreasonable. He forces you to explain, but doesn't believe it no matter what. So what does he want us to do then?] Griffon spat out.

[He has just gone through a fierce battle,] Vergil tried to explain. [He needs some time.]

Even Nero realized something about Dante was wrong. "...Hey, old man, calm down." Nero tried to change the topic, "We still have jobs to do, remember? I understand how you feel, really, but accusing V doesn’t—"

"Stay out of this, Nero!!" Dante snarled. The young man was shocked, for he’d never seen Dante like this before. "Damn you. You killed Vergil..." The old hunter muttered, staring at Vergil.

"You allowed me to," Vergil reminded him quietly.

"I didn't allow you to absorb him!!" Dante was trembling when he yelled. "You had no right to do this!!"

Vergil frowned. Now he didn't understand what Dante was angry about. At first, Vergil thought Dante was angry that V shouldn’t have been the one to strike the last blow (if the situation had been reversed, he would definitely have killed Dante himself). Or Dante may also be angry about "V" taking advantage of them to acquire Urizen’s power. Neither of these seemed to be the case.

As far as Dante knew, Vergil was dead. What was the difference between being absorbed or not?

Wait, maybe there was a difference, after all? Vergil's human part started to mull it over.

"...I had no choice, Dante," which was all Vergil could answer.

Dante shook his head, still choosing to deny reality. "I don't believe what you said." Dante claimed, "I will find the truth. Did you hear that? I’ll keep looking until I find the truth!" He howled like a desperate animal.

...There was always a way out. Maybe Vergil would regain his strength before Dante figured anything out. "...Here," Vergil said and stretched out his hand. He handed over Yamato because he couldn't control her power right now. "I believe this is yours."

Dante lowered his head to look, and his power was almost out of control. The two people around him immediately reacted. It was the sign of an impending attack, forcing Vergil to summon his familiars to protect himself. Nero stood in front of Dante, blocking the way.

"Dante! V is a _human_!" Nero shouted.

"Wow wow wow, why this sulky, my princess?" Griffon flapped his blue wings and said. "Everything has to be played your way, doesn’t it? Please, we don’t want to know princesssohmygooooooooooooo————!!!”

Dante caught Griffon’s beak and threw him away again before he could finish. Shadow growled threateningly at Dante. Everyone was extremely tense until Dante walked past them. The old hunter spread his wings, leaving the two behind him on guard.

"...I'll cut the roots of Qliphoth. Nero, keep an eye on this guy," Dante ordered. "I will see him in my office when I come back. And you, V," Dante looked back at Vergil and said viciously.

"If I discover you are lying, I will tear apart your heart and melt every inch of your organs, no matter who you are and what you are. Are we clear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tips for potential confusion :) :  
> 1\. I don't see this as a DanV fic. In this story, V is Vergil, just like Vergil is V. They are the same person with different appearance, and Dante shows ZERO interest when Vergil is in V's appearance (Dante: that's a stranger!!). So no DanV indeed.  
> 2\. The narrative calls Vergil "Vergil" through the whole work, no matter his appearance is in V or Vergil. Two reasons for this: (1) It's Vergil's POV and I don't think Vergil doesn't consider himself as Vergil (confusing) (2) It's just so weird for me to change the pronoun back and forth, like they are two different people. 
> 
> Anyway it's Spardacest *shrug* Keep that in mind and everything will be okay :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Please feed me Kudos and Comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero had something to say.  
> Vergil had a question to find answer.  
> And Dante just hated V so much.

"...Don’t think too much of it, V. Everyone has their own problems." Nero hesitated for a long time before saying this. "I admit, Dante is a total bastard most of the time, but…I can see where that anger comes from."

"Relax, Nero," Vergil said and turned a page of the book in his hand. Blake’s poems always had the magical power to calm him down. "I understand. No hard feelings."

They were waiting in Devil May Cry's office. Although they didn’t know when, both of them were sure Dante would be here at any second. On the way back, Trish had eyed Vergil the whole time. Vergil could only pay for his mistakes. If Trish wanted to reveal his secret, he had no way or excuse to stop her.

"You didn't tell him," Trish had said. Not a question, but a fact. "Something went wrong."

Silence was Vergil’s shield to protect himself. He didn’t answer anything, leaving the space for Trish to decide.

"...Perhaps, this is the best way." Trish sighed deeply. She stared at the scenery passing by and said, "You should see Dante's real life. With you as _that person_ , Dante will never act as he truly is.”

“Now you will get a chance to see… I will let you find out."

Vergil thought about Trish's words and despised them from the bottom of his heart. To be honest, he didn’t care, as long as Dante remained useful to him. Vergil didn't care what Dante was thinking or how he lived.

But...the current situation was indeed tricky. Vergil turned his head to look at Nero. Nero seemed to be disgusted by the state of the office and kept wrinkling his nose as he sat at the sofa. Vergil, on the other hand, was leaning against the door. This room didn’t give him any sense of safety, so the location by the door was the best.

The situation was too tricky, but all Vergil could do was wait. In theory, strength and power could be restored naturally, and hunting for some blood would speed this process up. However, Vergil was afraid that his power had been thoroughly destroyed by Dante, and that he would be human for the rest of his life.

Dante was a big problem too. Being so weak in front of Dante was foolish. Dante could decide his fate at any second, which made Vergil feel sick. He was the type who tended to control everything. Vergil loved to watch everything run smoothly according to his desires. But right now, all he could do is wait and be controlled by Dante.

That was really fricking disgusting.

"Honestly, it's the first time I’ve seen Dante like that." Nero rubbed his hair and sighed. "...That bastard has always been able to handle everything easily, but this time...it’s like his core has being touched. Seeing him like this makes me feel, how to say...uncomfortable. You really shouldn't antagonize him, V. That's his brother after all."

Vergil turned another page. "I really had no choice, Nero." He’d almost died.

"I know. I understand. I carried you all the way to Urizen, remember? But...you should at least tell Dante what you wanted to do, though I don’t think he would agree, but..." Nero said, frustrated, "This is a fucking mess."

"He will get better," Vergil replied, and he truly believed so.

"..." Nero opened his mouth, but closed it again. "...I hope so."

When would he be able to escape Dante? Vergil felt anxious. He knew that even if he ran away now, Dante still had countless ways to find him. Without power, even in the human world, he was being constrained.

 _I really hope my power will come back as soon as possible._ Vergil closed the book and walked to the bathroom. He wanted to try if he could do anything with the part of Urizen he’d just got.

When Vergil saw the bathroom was clean, he felt relieved. [Think positively, V.] Griffon suddenly said inwardly, [Now you can easily find Dante’s weakness! So you will have more chances of beating him! Isn’t that nice?]

[Am I such a sinister person to you?] He wouldn’t bother to win this way. Vergil closed the door and leaned against it. He stretched out his hand, trying to summon his strength.

 _But...maybe Griffon is right. This isn’t as bad as I thought._ Vergil looked at the light blue power gathering in his hands, a part of him thinking. _Perhaps it’s a good chance for me to finally find the answer._

Vergil always had a question in his mind, a question he couldn't answer. In his dream, he had asked Dante countless times, but he never got the answer.

_We are twins, so why are you this strong, Dante?_

_What was I doing wrong?_

The power in his hand couldn’t even flicker, but that’s all Vergil could get. He coughed violently, leaned his head against the door and panted. Vergil slowly closed his eyes.

[Hey, no need to push yourself this far, okay? The game has just started! Even if you _are_ Vergil, it’s impossible to recover in just one day.]

[…This isn’t a game.]

[Anyway, let's just not act like Vergil, the usual plan! Dante is serious this time, so we need to be patient, okay? I can still kill demons, so if anything happe—ah, speaking of the devil. ]

Vergil also felt the approach of the powerful demon. Although now he couldn't feel the actions of most monsters, a demon like Dante wasn’t one of them. Just like the blade of Sparda, Vergil could always sense it and inevitably walk towards it, like some kind of guidance.

Or seduction.

Someone was talking in the living room, but Vergil couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying. Vergil raised his hand and wiped the corner of his mouth. There was the blood he’d coughed up when he overdrew his power. Staring at the red, Vergil's green eyes were full of darkness.

Time for battle. Vergil opened the door and walked out.

Once he was out, everyone was quiet. Vergil was still coughing, staggering into the living room with the cane.

He looked at Dante, who was also staring at him, and Vergil shuddered secretly. He had never thought Dante could be this cold. All the darkness and despair swirling in Dante's eyes, like an abyss that could suffocate you. In Vergil's memory, Dante was always laughing, whether excited, arrogant, or even in pain. But now, looking at the person in front of him, all Vergil got was a blank.

 _He hates me_. This thought pierced into Vergil's mind.

"...In short, all done." The awkward silence lasted for a long time, until Dante looked back at Nero and said, "But the gate hasn’t closed yet. We still have lots of work to do."

Nero nodded, apparently annoyed by the uncomfortable atmosphere. Dante took out the Yamato. "Time to return it to the owner," he said and threw the sword towards Nero, and Nero caught it. "Don't lose it again, kid."

"It's not mine, Dante." Nero held the Yamato awkwardly. Obviously, the sword couldn’t change back into his glowing hand. "It’s important to you. I can see—"

"Take it!" Dante's voice rose immediately. He seemed anxious to be in the same room with this sword. Nero frowned and looked at the katana in his hand. He couldn't understand the heavy meaning behind it. "Take it home. Otherwise _someone_ will steal it no matter what, right?"

Oh, it was all for opposing him. Vergil stared back at Dante bravely.

Nero sighed. Of course he knew what Dante was talking about. "...Listen, Dante, if you need more time to calm down, you can let V live with me. It doesn't matter what truth you want to look for; there is no need to be this hostile." He tried his best.

"Thanks, boy, but stay away from this. I must deal with it myself."

 _Yes, Nero, you are a good boy, but this isn’t something you can intervene in,_ Vergil agreed inwardly. If Dante really agreed to Nero's proposal, Vergil would only be disappointed. This was something that belonged to the twins and them only, no matter their current status or age.

Nero left afterwards with a look of irritation and confusion. He kept looking back, watching Dante closing the door of the office. Nero wouldn’t give up. At this point, Vergil thought, Nero was indeed the blood of Sparda.

So, now, only them. Vergil carefully observed Dante's every move. Dante still stared at the door he’d closed.

Vergil waited for Dante to speak first, not expecting to wait this long. "…Well, you don't have any other plans after this?" Dante finally said. He never looked at Vergil.

 _What?_ "...I don't think so," Vergil raised his eyebrows and answered. The question was really weird compared to what Dante had claimed back at the battlefield.

"Good, " Dante said and stepped up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and closed the door softly, leaving Vergil alone.

[…What? Is that all?] Griffon screamed. [I thought he was going to throw some shocking speeches or threats at us, but it’s over? What the hell! He believes we are the enemy, so he could at least show us some respect!]

"..." Vergil was silent. He stared in the direction where Dante had left.

Eventually, Vergil smiled. "…Enemy? You’re wrong." Vergil still looked at Dante's room and said coldly, "...I wish he could always ignore me like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

【"Happy birthday, my dear child."】

 _Cling._ Like shining starlight, or a star going supernova, the dazzling light exploded in the center of Vergil's forehead.

Vergil couldn’t speak. His throat was dry, rendering him unable to make any sound. He could only reach out in that direction, towards that golden light and warm voice, which smelt like hyacinths in the spring. And there was the giggling of children, sincere and innocent.

He was falling. Vergil stretched out his hand in that direction, wanting to shout, as if he wanted to be saved.

_Save me._

However, he hit the bottom instead. Vergil opened his eyes with a start.

Above Vergil’s head was only the office’s moldy ceiling. The dirty spots on the wall were like demonic viruses in a dim room. Vergil stared blankly at the ceiling, waiting for his trembling body to calm down.

"Hey, are you okay? You always wake like this these days." Griffon landed on the back of the sofa, tilted his head to observe Vergil. "This doesn’t look good."

 _A nightmare._ Vergil dropped his outstretched hand and placed it on his face, breathing heavily.

Vergil really had enough. The price he needed to pay for having familiars was to experience the nightmare. Fair enough. Vergil could sacrifice for gaining strength. This office clearly didn't give him anything, but it was aggravating his nightmares.

Vergil struggled to sit up. His back felt sore; sleeping on the sofa was really not a good choice.

It was early morning. The whole world was quiet, only the early sparrows chirping outside the office window, singing to wake up the lazy sunshine. Sometimes a car would pass, illuminating the darkness of the office with its headlights. The flash of light lit up the photo placed on the table for the moment.

How stupid. Vergil turned his head away, stubbornly not looking at it, like a child.

Instead, he picked up the cane. "…I'm hungry," Vergil declared. But the truth was that he couldn't stay in this office anymore. Vergil felt suffocated. "Let’s go buy something to eat."

"So…Dante hasn't left his room so far," Griffon said. He flapped his wings and landed on Vergil's shoulder, and the two went out of the door together. “He didn't seem to be doing anything secretly either. Did he just sleep through all these days?"

"Very likely," Vergil said with no care in his tone. He slowly walked down the street. "Even for him, fighting against Urizen would consume a lot of power."

"Great!" Griffon said with a high-pitched tone. "How about attacking him when he’s asleep? I’m so ready to kick his little butt off! That bastard threw me twice, twice!! I want to take revenge right now!"

"No way." Damn, this bird was annoying. Vergil rubbed his ears and said.

"What a coward, V! How can you beat him with such an attitude? You must fight for your life! Like I said, this is the perfect time. If he fully recovers, we’ll be officially screwed!"

Taking the initiative to fight with Dante in this body was stupid. After all, Dante couldn't lose, as always. Vergil sighed irritably, hunching because of the morning cold. This body was too sensitive to the temperature.

Vergil felt anxious though. Dante dropped such cruel words on that day, but when it came to actual action, Dante showed absolutely no interest in him. _Hope Dante changes his mind and lets me go,_ Vergil thought. He had every reason to believe that his stupid brother was just being moody. Dante was that type after all.

Vergil thought that day was still an easy day. But when he returned to the office, Vergil was immediately aware that something was different.

Vergil cautiously pushed open the door slowly with his cane. His weak body was quite easy to attract small demons, and Vergil didn’t think Dante would be kind enough to deal with these troubles for him.

While Vergil was still searching for any danger, a series of violent door-slamming noises came from the second floor, followed by the sharp voice of a young girl. "Come out, Dante! I know you are in there!!" The girl sounded frustrated, "You can't hide from me forever!!"

 _This is...interesting._ Vergil raised his eyebrows and stepped in, looking towards the second floor. There was a girl with golden hair standing in front of Dante’s bedroom door. Completely human.

The girl turned her head back when she heard the door opening, then shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! Dante won't accept any cases today! Please go back! Or come back tomorrow! His schedule for today is full!"

 _Interesting._ Vergil smiled. "...I'm not a client," Vergil said, raising his head to answer.

"Wha—" The girl widened her eyes, and then frowned, "What kind of trouble is he in this time?" The girl smashed Dante's door again, "But that’s still not the reason you didn’t answer my call, you idiot! Even if you want to fool around with this weird guy, you should at least give me a message saying that you’re busy instead of ignoring me!"

[What? Weird guy?] Griffon laughed out loud inwardly. Vergil snorted. [Who is this girl? Their relationship seems pretty good. ]

[Maybe a friend.] Dante was the kind of person with many friends. Vergil thought with no expression, watching the girl vent all her anger on the closed door.

Eventually, Dante had to open it. "You’re killing me." Dante sighed loudly, rubbing his messy white hair. "I'm really not into that..."

"No! This is my eighteenth birthday after-party, and you missed the last one!" The girl grabbed Dante's collar and shouted, and then made a face, "Oh God, you stink! How long since the last time you took a bath, a year!? Go take a shower, and follow me to the party place, NOW!"

This was really funny. The most powerful demon hunter in the world, whose name was a nightmare for most demons, was now being dragged around by a fragile human with a look of helplessness. This was the foolishness only Dante possessed.

After the shower, Dante was still sighing. As he combed his hair, the girl kept complaining about why he didn't answer her calls, didn't reply to her messages, ignored her visit, and ran to do stupid and dangerous things. "The house has been out of water and power for months!" The girl's voice was quite high. Vergil rubbed his ears again, "You’re doing this again! Are you a bear who falls in coma during winter or something? I have never seen anyone as lazy as you!"

"I'm gonna kill Morrison," Dante murmured while shaving.

"Oh really? Just because he worried about you and told me these things?" The girl countered. "Listen, Dante, you can refuse us caring for you, but then don't make people worry in the first place! Look at you! If I didn’t come today, would you still be rotting in your bedroom? And you!" The girl kept saying and saying, and suddenly turned around and shouted at Vergil.

Wow, this girl was truly pissed off. Vergil raised his hands with an expression that said ‘this has nothing to do with me,’ but it didn’t stop the girl. "Why didn’t you say anything about this? Do you think this is healthy? Hell no! He helped you somehow, didn't he? Then you should help him back!" The girl stared at Vergil and said. "...What's your name?"

"He’s nobody, Patty." This was the first real sentence that Dante said since he had forcibly got up. After Dante shaved, he looked much younger, but his dark and tired eyes never changed. "Wait for me to change clothes, and we can go."

"What do you mean, nobody?!" The girl named Patty shouted after Dante. She turned her head to Vergil with a curious look, "...You two had a fight?"

[Oh, please, it’s way more serious than ‘a fight’!] Griffon mocked her inwardly. Obviously, this girl's stupid behavior had become quite a joke for Vergil and his familiar. Vergil sneered. [Your pathetic little brain probably can't bear the word ‘archenemy’. Perhaps ‘demon’ too? But don't worry! Your voice could scare demons to death, it’s so fucking loud!]

[Are you serious about _her_ being the loud one?]

"Let's go, Patty." Dante was back with another red coat. Vergil didn't know how many red coats Dante had. It was a boring preference. "You, follow me." Dante didn't even look at Vergil, just ordered, like Vergil was a little puppy.

Vergil rolled his eyes and glanced at Patty. "For the reason that I’m not invited, I don’t think going with you...is appropriate." Vergil said cautiously. He surely didn't want to go to a little girl's birthday party.

Dante looked at him this time. His eyes were much colder than when he looked at Patty. "I don’t like your attitude. You really think I don’t know what’s on your mind?" Dante threatened. Cold climbed up Vergil's back. "You do what I tell you to do. FOLLOW ME. I won’t say it the third time."

What was Dante’s problem?! Vergil was immediately furious. Dante had never _dared_ to talk to him like this. Vergil wanted to use Yamato to cut Dante through, until his brother begged him to stop with a cry.

 _No, no. Calm down. It’s not the time._ Vergil bit his own mouth and tasted blood. He had to do it to survive.

It took Vergil almost one minute to finally reply, but not to Dante. “…Pardon me, my young lady. For going to your party without your invitation.” Vergil bowed his head politely, like a true gentleman.

“Let’s just go.” Patty wanted to say something, but Dante stepped in and dragged the girl with him immediately, regardless of Patty’s surprise and complaints. He sounded so tired.

 _How boring._ Vergil stared at their backs coldly and closed the door behind him with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I find most interesting for continue this work is seeing how Dante would treat Vergil differently when Vergil wasn't 'Vergil' lol. Vergil's reaction for this is really funny hahaha  
> What about Dante finally realizing the truth? That's interesting too! Let's wait and find out together......


End file.
